Skyway Avenue
by acciobrooms96
Summary: "Why do you keep calling me Miss McKinnon? My name is Andie Jameson!" "Ahh see that seems to be the issue Miss McKinnon. In another universe your name might have been Andie Jameson but in this universe, the universe that you were born in, your name is Andie McKinnon. Now let me conjure up a chair and I can explain everything to you more fully."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **June 20th 2016** I groaned loudly at the sound of my phone blaring beside my ear. I had stayed up all night rereading _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the 6th time. I don't think I had fallen asleep until well after 4 in the morning. My eyes glanced over to the clock across the room and my eyes widened.

 _3:28 p.m._

I was late! I was meant to be meeting my mom almost half an hour ago. I shot up and grabbed my phone that was still blaring _Blank Space_ by Taylor Swift.

"Hello," I whispered, closing my eyes and prepared for the lecture that I knew was coming.

"Andie! Thank goodness! I've been calling for the past 15 minutes. Where are you?"

"Um... so funny story, mom..."

"Andie! You know how important this dinner is to me! They don't give out life achievement awards to anyone. I want you to be there to share it with me."

"Mom, I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean to oversleep, it jus-"

"I'm 30 minutes out. You better be ready when I get there." The line went dead and I pulled my phone away from my ear to see that she had hung up. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I grabbed my dress hanging on the door and made my way to the bathroom to quickly do my hair and make-up.

It wasn't like my mother was a bad person or that I didn't like her. On the contrary, I quite liked my mother. She was all I had. My mother was one of the most celebrated surgeons in Boston. She had adopted me when I was only a few months old and it had just been the two of us ever since. She worked hard to make sure that I never went without anything that I needed or wanted. She was one of the most sought after surgeons in the country and brought a lot of revenue to the hospital. Tonight the hospital was honoring her with a lifetime achievement award. It was a huge deal. She had been talking about it for weeks.

I hurriedly pulled my hair up into a messy bun and did some natural make-up. I grabbed my short black dress and pulled it on. I did a once over in the mirror before making my way back to my room. I walked over to my closet and pulled on my black pumps. When I straightened up, I began to feel a little dizzy. I grabbed my head with one hand and reached out with the other to steady myself on the desk beside my bed. My hand missed and suddenly I was on the floor. I stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling and then everything went black.

{ 1 }

The first thing I noticed when I came to was the smell. It smelled musty and dusty, like a place that hadn't been lived in for a long time. The next thing I noticed were the unfamiliar voices of the people in the room with me. My body stiffened and I kept my eyes closed, hardly daring to breathe.

"She looks just like her mother!"

"Quiet Sirius! You're going to wake her!"

"I don't care! She looks just like her mother!"

"Yes, alright we've established that. Now be quiet!"

"I have an idea, why don't you both be quiet!"

"Oh come on Remy, Nymphadora and I were just having some playful banter. Weren't we Dora?"

"Sirius I swear I-"

"Be quiet all of you, she's awake. Sit up girl." came a gruff voice. I slowly sat up on the dingy couch I was laying on. I looked around to stare at the people that were crowded in the small room with me. Huddled in a group just feet from where I sat was a small mousy looking woman with bright pink hair, a tired looking man with scars on his face, and a shaggy looking man with smile lines near his eyes. In the corner sat a disfigured man with only one eye and one leg. I stared at them all for a second before I burst out laughing. I was barely aware of the disfigured man leaving the room.

"This is some sort of joke, right?"

"Um... this is not the sort of reaction I was expecting." The Sirius Black look-alike said muttering.

"Oh really Sirius? What exactly were you expecting?" The one who I assumed was supposed to be Remus Lupin asked.

"Well, for one thing, I thought there would be a lot more screaming, Moony." This brought on a new round of laughs from me. They were really taking this seriously- pun definitely intended. When I had finally caught my breath I looked up at the three people who were staring at me as if I was crazy.

"Ok seriously, Ashton, you can come out now!" I said loudly with a big smile on my face.

"Er...Who's Ashton?" Tonks inquired.

"Ashton Kutcher. I'm being punked, right? It was a really funny joke. You had me going there. I must say, you guys really look like your characters."

"I'm sorry, characters?" Tonks asked with a grin.

"Yeah. You're Tonks, he's Remus Lupin, he's Sirius Black, and the man that left is Mad-Eye Moody." I watched as the three exchanged shocked expressions.

"How- how do you know our names?" Remus said slowly.

"You're kidding right? We are still playing? C'mon give it up." They continued to stare at me with blank expressions so I just sighed. "I know all about you guys. I read the books. Tonk's is a metamorphmagus and she hates to be called Nymphadora. She was in Hufflepuff when she was at Hogwarts and now she works for the ministry as an auror. Lupin was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts for a year before everyone found out he was a werewolf. He and Sirius were both part of the Marauders along with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban for 12 years because of Peter. He escaped because he's an animagus and was able to turn into a dog, tricking the dementors and slipped through the bars. Did I get that all right?"

The three of them stared at me with open mouths. They were actually pretty good actors. I probably would have broken character by now if it had been me. Sirius was the first to snap out of his trance.

"I'm going to get Dumbledore!" He said in a scared voice.

"There's no need Sirius. Alastor has already informed me that Miss McKinnon is awake." My eyebrows furrowed at this. My last name wasn't McKinnon. I turned around to face the newcomer and this time it was my turn for my mouth to drop. In the door way stood Albus Dumbledore. In the back of my mind, I knew that it couldn't really have been him but it honestly looked just like him. His nose even looked like it had been broken multiple times, just like the books had said.

"Whoa..." I breathed out.

"Whoa indeed Miss McKinnon. I see you've met Tonks, Sirius, and Remus. I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary and the founder of the Order of the Phoenix." He held out his hand for me to shake and I grabbed it quickly, shaking it enthusiastically.

"I know who you are! I love you... I mean... I really think that... I mean... wow... I'm shaking your hand way to long aren't I?" I pulled my hand away and tried to keep down the blush that was creeping up my cheeks. It wasn't easy when I heard Sirius's barking laughing behind me. Dumbledore chuckled and smiled at me kindly.

"That's quite alright. Did they explain to you what's going on?" Dumbledore asked me gently.

"No. This is some sort of big joke right? You can lay it on me Dumbles." I said solemnly. I heard Remus gasp behind me and Sirius let out a huge snort. This brought a small smile to my lips.

"I afraid this is not a joke, Miss McKinnon." The smile fell from my lips and I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Why do you keep calling me Miss McKinnon. My name is Andie Jameson!"

"Ahh see that seems to be the issue Miss McKinnon. In another universe your name might have been Andie Jameson but in this universe, the universe that you were born in, your name is Andie McKinnon. Now let me conjure up a chair and I can explain everything to you more fully." Dumbledore turned and waved his wand. Right in front of me a chair appeared. I looked up into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore and I realized that this wasn't a joke.

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." I whispered and then turned over the side of the couch as the contents of my stomach came rushing up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi! Watch the carpet!"

"Oh leave her alone Sirius. It's not like your carpet can get any worse." Tonks snapped. She sat down next to me and started to rub my back. I wiped my mouth and leaned back against the couch, squeezing my eyes closed. I tried to gather my thoughts. My head was pounding. Magic couldn't be real. This had to be some weird twisted dream. I must have hit my head hard when I fell. When I opened my eyes, I would be in my room. My mom would be there. None of this was real. I took a deep breath in and slowly opened one eye. Dumbledore sat across from me, watching me with a look of amusement. I sighed deeply.

"Please don't take this the wrong way sir, but I was really hoping not to see you there." Dumbledore chuckled lightly. The sound brought a small smile to my lips. I glanced around the gloomy room that we were in. It was dusty and dark. The wallpaper was coming off in spots and there were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. The room itself was bare, besides for the couch that I was on and the chair that Dumbledore had conjured up. The only source of light came from the fireplace across from us. There was a musty smell that lingered in the air and my nose scrunched up. "So this is Grimmauld Place?"

"Ahh, I see you know about our headquarters then." Dumbledore stated, also looking around the room.

"Yeah. It really is quite depressing, isn't it?" I glanced over my shoulder at Sirius, "No offense."

Sirius laughed at my words, "None taken."

I smiled at him and then turned my attention back to Dumbledore. "Can you explain to me what's going on?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at me. He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together.

"As I just stated, you were born in this universe. Your mother, Marlene McKinnon, used an ancient spell to send you to an alternative universe without magic in order to save your life. She could sense the Death Eaters closing in. Until recently, we all had assumed that you had perished with the rest of the McKinnon's."

I felt my eyes water at that. Although I didn't know them, the idea that my entire family was dead was a little overwhelming. I had always known that I was adopted. Whenever I had thought about my biological mother, I had always assumed that she was somewhere in the world, enjoying her life. I had never thought that she might be dead. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"H-how did you find out that I was alive?" I was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded. I saw Tonks give me a look of pity out of the corner of my eye and I tried to ignore it.

"Your mother had written a letter to Sirius explaining it all. We would have known sooner but Sirius has been... a little tied up until recently." I shook my head at this. Why would my mother write Sirius of all people? I supposed I didn't know much about Marlene McKinnon. Perhaps she was close to Sirius.

"What did the letter say?" I asked quietly, my curiosity getting the better of me. Sirius pulled a faded piece of parchment from his left breast pocket- close to his heart, I noticed- and handed it gingerly to me. I glanced around the room quickly before bringing my attention back to the letter. It looked like it had been folded and unfolded hundreds of times. The paper looked worn and fragile. I opened the letter carefully and took a deep breath, steadying myself to read the words that my dead mother had once penned.

 _My Dearest Sirius,_

 _If you're reading this, that probably means that I've died. Bummer. I wish that I could have seen your face at least one last time. It really was a nice face... The reason for my letter, is that I have felt that the Death Eaters were getting closer to us every day. I expect that soon they will find us. Please don't be too sad, my dear Sirius. I plan to take a couple down with me._

I chuckled quietly. I could feel the emotion bubbling in my chest. Sadness for the mother that I had lost, longing for the woman that I had never known, and even a sense of pride for her brave attitude towards death. I wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from my eye and continued to read her letter.

 _Sirius, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to find Andie. I need you to help her to understand why I did what I did. I gave her the best chance at a life as I could. I need you to tell her about her brave mother. It's okay to exaggerate the details about me. I don't mind too much. Most importantly, my dear Sirius, I need you to take care of our daughter._

My head shot up. I stared to look at Sirius, my eyes wide and my heart pounding. I admit that I really had never thought about my father. I knew that I must of had one at some point but I never really put much stock into it. I looked him over, drinking in every detail that I could. His face held an expression of nervousness, an expression, that I realized, didn't really suit him. His face held prominent smile lines, lines that only someone who had spent a lot of time laughing for years would get. As I looked closer I was able to notice the similarities. His chin was just like mine and we even had the same nose. I noticed with a start that the soft blue eyes staring at me were my own. Sirius shuffled nervously on his feet and cleared his throat awkwardly. I realized that I had been staring at him for quite a few minutes. I rubbed the back of my neck and shifted my eyes from his face.

"So, does this mean...?" I started

"Yes." Sirius replied

"You and her-"

"Correct."

"And you're my-"

"That I am."

"Will you please stop interrupt-"

"Nope!" I shook my head a little, a smile tugging on my lips.

"Don't expect me to call you dad." The smile broke through as I heard his barking laugh.

"I didn't think you would!" I shook my head at him and handed back the letter. I really didn't have the nerve to read the rest of it, at least not yet. I turned my attention back to Dumbledore and finally voiced the thought that had been on my mind since waking up.

"What about my mom? My other mom I mean. Won't she be worried when she returns home and I'm not there?" Dumbledore gave me a sympathetic look.

"As far as we can tell, once we brought you back all traces of you had been erased in the other universe. Your mother and friends will have no recollection that you ever existed." I felt my stomach sink at his words. I slumped back against the couch trying to make sense of his words. I was relieved that my mother wouldn't be sad at my absence, but not remember me? My mother had been all that I had had for 15 years. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. A tear slipped out of my eye and I quickly reached up to wipe it away. Sirius made a move to comfort me, but then thought better of it and moved back.

"I- um, I'm feeling kind of tired. Can someone show me where I can sleep?" The hoarse tone was back in my voice, much worse then the first time. I cringed a little at the sound. Tonks jumped up and moved out of the room, motioning me to follow her. I mumbled a goodnight to the others in the room, not making eye contact with any of them and followed her from the room. We made our way up two flights of stairs in silence before she finally spoke.

"I put some of my old clothes in your room earlier. They looked like they might fit. We can get you some new clothes later this week, if you would like. The bathroom is right across the hall from your room and there are fresh towels in there." We stopped in front of a door on the third level. Tonks turned to face me, her eyes searching my face for any sign of emotion. I nodded and turned away to open the door. I heard her sigh and make her way back down the stairs. I had shut the door before she was out of sight and flopped down on the bed, finally letting myself cry all the tears inside of me.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 **A/N Here's chapter two! I'm sorry for the long wait! Its been a rough month. But hopefully the next chapter should be up within the next week or two. I plan on alternating updates between Skyway Avenue and Querencia so make sure you check that one out if you haven't already! Please remember to follow this story and review! I would love to hear your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

I had been at Grimmauld Place for four days and the only time I left my room was to shower. I spent most of my time staring at my wall and pretending to be asleep whenever someone would check up on me or bring me food. It wasn't like I didn't want to see anyone, I just didn't have the energy to. I was emotionally and mentally exhausted. The first day I had spent trying to convince myself that this was all a dream. The next day I spent being mad at Marlene McKinnon. The day after that I spent crying for my mom and how I would never see her again. Now, on my fourth day, I spent most of my time feeling sorry for myself and I hated me for it. I knew I wasn't being fair to Tonks or Remus or especially… Sirius.

I felt my throat get dry and I looked out my window. It was dark and quiet outside. If I had to guess, it was probably early morning. I sighed and pushed myself off of the bed. I tip-toed across the room and quietly pulled my door open. The hallway was pitch black. I strained my ears to try to find any kind of noise that someone was awake. Once I was satisfied that there wasn't, I slowly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen to find a glass. I almost fell down the stairs a couple times in the dark but I was able to catch myself. I walked into the kitchen and opened a few cabinets, looking for a cup.

"Cups are in the cabinet to the left of the sink." I let out a little scream, jumping. I spun around, placing my hand on my chest, my heart racing. At the table sat Sirius. He was half in the shadows. If he hadn't spoke up, I probably would have missed him all together. He looked awful, like he hadn't slept in a few days. I tried to swallow down the guilt.

"Um… thanks." I muttered. I turned and opened the cabinet he said and saw it full of cups. I grabbed one and quickly filled it up. I took a long drink before filling it up again. I was about to leave the room when I hesitated. I looked between Sirius and the door before sighing and making my way to the bench at the table. We sat there quietly, avoiding each other's eyes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I glanced up at him. He was staring at his hands.

"Wha-"I shook my head and swallowed the lump in my throat. "What was she like? My mother, I mean." Sirius's head shot up and he looked at me for a long moment.

"She was amazing. She was wild and funny and always down for an adventure. She could make anyone smile, no matter how sad they were. She was beautiful. I don't mean in just looks, though she had that too. She cared about people. She was the kind of person that felt so deeply. She was the kind of person that always brought out the best in people." I watched as a smile played on his lips while he talked. I laid my head down on my arms and listened to his stories, occasionally asking questions. He told me about how they first met at the Gryffindor table during the feast after the sorting ceremony during their 1st year. He told me about how all through 4th year, he tried relentlessly to get her to notice him but she was too caught up liking a 6th year Hufflepuff to pay him any attention. He told me about the amazing chaser she was and that she had once made 11 goals on her own during a game. By the time Tonks and Remus found us in the morning, we were laughing and swapping stories.

After helping Remus with breakfast (apparently he was the only one who could cook), I went upstairs to get ready for the day.

While we sat around the table, I was informed that the Weasleys would be arriving later that day and I couldn't have been more excited. The Weasleys were my favorite characters in the books and I couldn't wait to see what they actually were like. After I finished showering and I was dressed I made my way downstairs to find the adults already waiting for me at the bottom.

"Wotcher Andie! Your dad and I did a bit of talking and we think it would be a good idea if we didn't tell the Weasleys about you coming from another universe. We will let Molly and Arthur know the situation, of course, but we think its best if we didn't let the children know." I stared at Tonks. Although the thought had crossed my mind, I wasn't exactly sure I was comfortable with lying to everyone.

"Well how do we explain who I am and why I'm American?"

"We think its best if we tell everyone that when Sirius was sent off to Azkaban, you were sent off to live with some relatives in America. Now that Sirius is back, you've come home to England to spend some time with your father and to go to Hogwarts." Remus jumped in. I nodded carefully. I suppose that that wasn't exactly a lie. I _was_ sent off to live in America and I _was_ here now to live with Sirius, all I had to do was leave out a few details. I thought it all over and suddenly a wave of panic washed over me.

"How am I supposed to go to Hogwarts? I don't know any magic and I don't own a wand! I'm not even sure if I'm a witch?" Sirius chuckled a little at my outburst.

"Of course you're a witch. Remus is going to take you to Diagon Alley to get you a wand after we finished talking to you. As for magic, we've talked everything over with Dumbledore. We are going to teach you the theory while you are here for the summer and then when you get to Hogwarts, Dumbledore has arranged for you to have tutoring sessions with McGonagall. He believes that if you work hard, you should be able to be caught up in no time." I felt excitement bubble in my stomach at his words. I was going to get my own wand! The fan girl in me was screaming. I turned towards Remus.

"Can we go now?" I was practically bouncing. The three of them exchanged a look and laughed.

"I suppose we can." Remus said with a smile.

{ 3 }

We got back after walking around Diagon Alley for a few hours. The second we walked into the door, Sirius was on top of us asking to see my wand, not that I minded. Any chance to take it out was a chance I was going to take. I passed my wand into his outstretched hand and he brought it up to his face to study it.

"This is beautiful Andie! What is it?" He asked excitedly. His joy was contagious and it made me laugh.

"It's 13 ½ inches and made of cypress. The core is phoenix feather!" I took in the details of my wand…again. It was reasonably straight and had an intricate design on the handle. It was a soft brown color. I was absolutely in love with it. Sirius nodded in appreciation and handed my wand back to me. I had just stored it into my pocket when I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. I shot a confused look at Sirius and Remus but they simply smiled and turned to walk into the kitchen. I sighed in frustration before following them. I had barely stepped foot into the kitchen when a loud scream startled me. I jumped and lost my footing, falling ever so gracefully to the ground. Laughter broke out again into the room and I finally took in the new faces crowded around the table. Besides Tonks, Remus, and Sirius, the room was full of freckled faces and red hair. My face instantly lit up in a smile.

"You must be the Weasleys!" The Weasley closest to me laughed loudly and stood to help me off the ground. I accepted his hand gratefully and he pulled me up easily.

"Ahh, you've heard of us." Once I was stable on my own two feet again, I glanced him over. His red hair was cut short and his handsome face looked sort of impish. His deep blue eyes reminded me of the ocean. His face was scattered with freckles, but it wasn't overbearing. He was stocky and I could tell that he had defined muscles underneath his shirt. His arms were muscular as well, but again it wasn't overbearing. My eyes met his and I saw that his mouth was turned up into a smirk. He had seen my obvious ogling. _Oops._ I fought down a blush and instead kept eye contact with him, raising one eyebrow. He threw his head back with laughter again.

"Like what you see?" _Yes._

"I haven't decided yet." I said, trying desperately to play it cool. I flipped my hair for good measure. I glanced around the room and took in the other occupants. There was a lanky red head with a long nose. He looked to be a couple years younger than the boy in front of me. I figured that that must have been Ron. Next to Ron, sat Ginny. She was a very pretty girl with long straight hair. She also had freckles like her brothers but they were less noticeable on her, only splattering across her nose and cheeks. Mrs. Weasley stood behind her daughter. She was a plump woman with a very welcoming disposition. I immediately wanted to go over to her and hug her. My eyes fell upon the boy that was sitting next to the empty seat his brother had just vacated. He, to no surprise, looked identical to his brother. He had a look of amusement on his face as he watched the interaction between myself and his twin.

"Who screamed?" I asked curiously, remembering the events of the last few minutes. Mrs. Weasley smiled sheepishly at me and raised her hand.

"I'm sorry I scared you, dear. It's just that you look so much like your mother! I haven't seen you since the day that you were born. I helped deliver you, you see. I'm afraid that I might have gotten a little over excited."

"You knew my mother?" I asked, my excitement piquing.

"Of course! I was very close to her family. She was a few years younger than me. I babysat her more than a few times." She smiled kindly at me. "I have a lot of stories that I could share with you."

"I would like that very much!" A throat cleared and I was brought back to the room. I saw that her children were all watching me with curious expressions.

"Not to be rude, but who are you exactly? Who was your mother?" The twin next to me asked, studying me closely.

"Oh, I'm Andie Jam- McKinnon. Andie McKinnon. My mother was Marlene McKinnon." I extended my hand out to him and he it grasped in his. I could feel the callouses on his hands and I had to fight down another blush at the nice feeling.

"I'm Fred. That's my brother George, our little brother Ron, and our sister Ginny. Bill and our father are at work but I expect that you will meet them later." He pointed out each family as he named them. "You look to be close to our age. How come we haven't seen you around Hogwarts before? I'm sure I definitely would have noticed you." He winked at me. Sirius cleared his throat menacingly and glared at him. Oh god. He was going to be one of those parents. A couple of the Weasley's noticed and looked at him with interest.

"I was sent to live in America with some relatives after my mother died. I'm going to be attending Hogwarts in the fall though!" I said hastily, trying to distract Sirius.

"Why are you returning now? Not to be rude, but you do realize that there is an evil, psychotic wizard running around England right now?" George asked with a snort.

"Oh really?" I retorted. "I would have never guessed. I thought England was always this dreary. To answer your question, I'm back to live with my father."

"Who's your father? Why didn't you just live with him before?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well I'm sure I would have but our communication has been a little… barred until recently." I smiled slyly at my pun and Sirius snorted.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked

"It means," Sirius started darkly, "that you just flirted with a convicted murderer's daughter right in front of him."

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 **A/N Yay, the Weasley's are finally here! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was having an easier time writing the rest of the book than I was with this chapter... Hopefully I'm able to get the next chapter out quicker. This is the longest chapter that I've written so far. Also, I'm fully aware that Sirius probably wouldn't brag about being a convicted murderer, especially since he is innocent but if he's trying to intimidate boys who flirt with his daughter, I can totally picture it. It seriously a Sirius thing to do ;-)**

 **Please remember to review and vote!**


End file.
